1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer system and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a computer system with a device controller having information for recognizing a device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer system has increased in speed, and introduction of a high speed bus such as peripheral component interface (PCI)-express, universal serial bus (USB), institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 1394, etc. has caused performance of the computer system to be developed rapidly. However, the maximum speed of a parallel advanced technology attachment (PATA) standard is limited to 133 MB/s, so that it can be an obstacle to the development of the performance in the computer system. To overcome the obstacle, a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) standard was proposed. The SATA supports the maximum speed of 1.5Gbps, and further a SATA-II standard supports the maximum speed of 3.0Gbps.
Meanwhile, the computer system boots up and runs a power on self test (POST) when it turns on. During the POST, the computer system is initialized and a basic input/output system (BIOS) examines devices. Here, the BIOS examines whether or not its memorized contents are identical to the devices (e.g. a hard disk drive, a modem, a printer, a local area network (LAN) card, etc.) actually attached to the computer system when powering on. To this end, the BIOS outputs a POST control signal for recognizing the device to each device. The POST for checking which and how many devices are connected to the computer system or whether the devices are properly connected to the computer system and initializing the devices is performed before loading an operating system. If there is a device that does not suitably respond to the POST control signal, the BIOS does not recognizes this device. In this case, even though the device is connected to the computer system, the BIOS cannot recognize and initialize the device. This may result in a booting failure and thus cause inconvenience to a user.